1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vane pump disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-32781 (Patent Document 1), vanes are received in grooves formed at a plurality of circumferential positions of a rotor fixed to a pump shaft, and distal end portions of the vanes are pressed and slid on a cam ring.
In addition, in a rotary compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3112529 (Patent Document 2), a titanium nitride coating layer (TiN) is deposited on distal end portions of vanes.
In the vane pump disclosed in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 5, when the titanium nitride coating layer (TiN) disclosed in Patent Document 2 is formed on the distal end portion of the vane, since a difference in hardness between a base material A of the vane, for example, a high speed tool steel (SKH51) (hardness: 770 to 940 HV) and the titanium nitride coating layer (hardness: 2000 to 2500 HV, 2.6 times the hardness of the base material) is large, an adhesion therebetween is low. In addition, since the titanium nitride coating layer may be peeled off, an abrasion resistance of the vane is deteriorated.